bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūsui Kaminara
Shūsui Kaminara '(神奈良 秋水; ''Kaminara Shūsui, "Autumn waters flowing to a good place") is the current 3rd Seat of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13, serving under current captain & lieutenant Hokōra Shimura and Nathaniel Koroshiya, respectively. His unofficial partner is Koyuki Miyazaki, although the two have openly stated that they were forced by captain Shimura to work together. Appearance Personality Outside of combat, Shūsui generally keeps to himself, and similarly to his captain, rarely speaks unless spoken to. Unlike many Seated Officers, Shūsui acts fairly serious, speaking with a serious, albeit exaggerated, tone that often annoys his captain. Only rarely does he show arrogance or stubborn pride; he attempts to limit this to his battles, but may unexpectedly appear during heated conversations or when he is fustrated. Around his teammates, he often acts stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, determined, outspoken, strong-willed and impulsive, and attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming to not care about what other people think about him. He is shown to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic about others. Despite all of this, when it comes to fighting, Shūsui has a fully recognized sense of honor. He regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent, especially when his friends are hurt or killed by the opponent's actions, either indirect or direct. He often taunts and belittles opponents when fighting and attacks without warning. Like regular Shinigamu, Shūsui has a goal to win in a battle, and has lost few fights. Synopsis Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being ranked as 3rd seat officer in his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level. Shūsui is the 3nd strongest in the 8th Division. He uses a fighting style that is noted at being rough but powerful alongside the use of complex movements that allows him to lunge with his sword from the left and defend with his sheath at the right, though he is ambidextrous and can easily switch between the two techniques. He uses fast switching techniques, similar to a known technique, to fight, and can use misdirection to a strong advantage. Zanpakutō Kiyōbushi '(清芸戦士, ''Memories of a Warrior) is the name of Shūsui's zanpakutō. It is describes as an extremely light, but strong sword. Hokōra remarks that it was a "nice katana" after seeing how easy it was to use. Its light weight allows fast actions and reflexes, while maintaining its sharpness for cutting power. It takes the appearance of an average katana, sans the crossguard, making difficult for Shūsui to wield. Despite this disadvantage, Shūsui gets along with it, using it to take out multiple opposing enemies at the same time. The blade seems to be made of diamond and is transparent, setting it apart from most zanpakutō. Despite it's glass-like appearance, it is very sharp and extremely sturdy. *Shikai:' Kiyōbushi is released by the command ''"Remember" (偲ぶ, shinobu). In Shikai, Kiyōbushi turns into a long metal chain. The chain is tightly wrapped around his arm and even extends around his waist like a belt, the chain's end is tipped off with an exceedingly sharp blade. It seems as though the chain is extendable, and can also be used as a long-range weapon. He uses this as a way of attacking an enemy from long distances. He will also use it to wrap around enemies and reel them in or slice them with the blade at the tip. All in all he uses it in a similar manor to a whip. He often uses his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. The blade itself is composed of a diamond-like structure, and his blade has been shown to extend at high speeds to cut the opponent, as well as : Shikai Special Ability: Kiyōbushi's special ability is the Reijō Kaikōrōkū '(令状回顧録, ''Written Memories), which fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent wave. It is Shūsui's favored move and Kiyōbushi's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, sapphire blast(s) with black lightning and a white outline surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent wave. Reijō Kaikōrōkū is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Shūsui expels more spiritual energy into it. All cuts made by this technique seem to crystallize into diamond a few minutes after being made. The diamond infects the blood system of the victim causing their reactions to slow and eyesight to blur. : 'Kussetsu '(屈折, Refraction): Using the diamond-like structure of his blade, Shūsui can bend light to serve two purposes; One, to create doppelgangers and two, to bend the light around himself to make him seem invisible. *Bankai:' ''Not yet achieved Quotes